When worlds Collide
by infinite shadow
Summary: Galen is expecting an ordinary night ready to perform at the Rats Nest,when he thinks his brother is hurt he tries to help.Bobby takes the boys to Tacoma to do a simple deivery.How did things go bad so fast? Hunters meet Custodes Noctis. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in the following story. All recognizable characters and locations for Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke, the actors who portray them and everyone in between. No money was made and no offence was intended in the telling of this story. All characters will be dusted off and returned after I have finished playing with them sometime in the very distant future. Custodes Noctis characters used by permission.

**Author's Notes**: Rated T for language throughout the story. Not many, but there are a few. This chapter is pretty much concentrates on Custodes Noctis but we will be seeing Dean, Sam and Bobby in the next chapters.

Thanks to Muffy not only for letting me play with her fantastic characters for a while but for her support with the story as well. Thanks girl! I think another chip delivery may be in order. ")

If you want to know more about Galen Emrys, Rob Emry's or Custodes Noctis check out muffymorrigan (dot) com to check out the author's site. This contains the first two chapters of her book.

This story is completed at four chapters. One chapter a day will be posted this week. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think of this story.

**When Worlds Collide**

**A crossover of Custodes Noctis and Supernatural**

**By infinite shadow**

**Chapter 1**

Galen Emrys walked through the doors of emergency and up to the desk. His friend, Dr. Mike Silva, was there giving the last of his patients updates to another doctor before he left for the night. "So you ready?"

"Yup. Heather should be down shortly," Mike replied as he nodded at the doctor before turned and giving Galen a slight grin.

"Heather? What happened to Cindy?" Galen asked.

"Didn't work out, she was a little bit too serious. Heather's a nurse. Understands that I work long hours and stuff," Mike said with a grin.

"I see."

Mike came out from behind the desk and clapped his friend on the shoulder. "So where are The Urban Werewolves playing tonight?"

"Rat's Nest," he said, smiled slightly and thought of his friend Flash who played bass. They'd met when auditioning for another band. They hadn't liked what they encountered and decided to create their own. They'd been good friends ever since.

"So free beer but no pay," his friend said with a grin.

"Basically."

They were just about at the doors to emergency on their way out when the doors opened. Both men stepped back as the gurney was led in and was met by a nurse and doctor.

"What have you got?" the doctor asked.

"I have a male, early twenties, severe trauma to the head, leg and abdomen. Patient was shocky, combatant, confused, and then lost consciousness in the ambulance," the attendant reported as he moved past the men.

Galen tuned them out almost immediately. Everything seemed to slow down to a crawl. There was a bandage over a good portion of the boy's head. What little he could see of the boy's face was bruised and had blood splattered over him but it looked so much like… It couldn't be. He couldn't feel…

Everything seemed to snap back into normal time.

"So anyway Heather's just gonna meet us outside," Mike said.

Galen suddenly reached out and grabbed Mikes arm as he starred at the back of the paramedics wheeling the boy into an examination bay. "Mike," he whispered as all colour drained out of his face. Just as abruptly he let go of his friend and followed the gurney a few paces back from where the men and women were working on him.

He was sure it was Rob, his younger brother. He reached out with his Gift but he couldn't sense him. It bothered him, but what was worse was he couldn't feel anything around him at all. It was if there was a complete void surrounding the kid.

The bond between himself and his brother had always been strong. It had been a pleasant surprise to his father and his Uncle Bobby because theirs had grown over the years. But Rob's connection with him had always just been there and grown stronger and deeper as they'd grown up.

Even separated over a couple of thousand miles as children he'd always known if Rob was happy, in trouble, sick or injured. Which was why when he couldn't connect with him now, with him directly in front of him barely a few strides away, was beginning to freak him all the way out.

Galen could feel himself begin to spin out of control. He stilled, closed his eyes he reigned himself in quickly before he lost complete control. He might have been young, but he was a Keeper, trained to handle situations like this. Especially if it was family.

"_Rob?"_ He reached out gently again to his little brother and when he got no response he tried a little harder with his Gift. The kid was hurt but he needed to feel that contact, something to show that his brother was still there in the mess of bloody bandages.

Behind him there was a loud commotion at the desk or near the doors. Someone else's brother was hurt and they weren't letting them in. Galen knew he got special favours because of his friendship with Mike and because he helped out now and then with the patients when he could. He didn't really care. It was distracting, though, and he turned out the loud angry voice behind him.

He reached deep down inside himself, steadied and calmed himself as best he could in the chaotic ER and tried once more. _"Rob, please answer me."_

He felt a brush back in response but it was a brush off. Something that Rob hardly ever did. Usually when he didn't want his older brother finding out something he was doing.

"_I'm gonna help you, ok?"_ Galen thought to his little brother lying motionless in the bed, hoping the words got through. "_Just hold on."_

The yelling behind him got louder to the point it began to break his connection. He heard his name being shouted then he heard his friend cry out in pain. The precarious connection with his little brother splintered apart and he spun around to find out what was wrong. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Mike half lying on the ground holding his side struggling to get up. A man around his own age was storming towards him. Anger surged through Galen uncontrollably but he beat it back the best he could. Uncontrollable anger was not helpful to any of them right now.

He took a steadying breath, reaching for calm before he touched the enraged man shoulder as the stranger stepped around him. He gasped and leaned forward as a flash of white hot pain enveloped his chest and a second later the sandy haired man collapsed to the ground unconscious. Galen was a little stunned at that response. The slight bit of healing through the minute connection should have taken the edge off the man's anger, and calmed him, nothing more. There had been something in that touch though, something dark, sinister, that he wasn't sure he wanted to dwell on. The only thing he was sure of was the stranger was running on pure adrenaline, driven by concern, fear and love. There had been the briefest flash of a young kid, but it had been so quick the only thing that had really registered was an overwhelming need to protect. It was an all too familiar feeling he had for his little brother Rob and it was the only reason Galen was willing to let it go.

"Mike," Galen said as he rushed to his friend's side. "What happened?"

"Apparently he _really_ wanted to see his little brother. He doesn't seem to understand the word no," Mike said sarcastically as he accepted Galen's help to stand up. He gave his friend a sidelong glance.

Galen shook his head slightly. "He's fine. Ok, not really, but not from what I did to him. I just tried to calm him down. He's injured though. Ribs, shoulder, neck, and … hand, I think. There was a huge flash of pain around my upper chest. Make sure they check that. There was a lot of pain all over and overwhelming, bordering on panicky concern for a boy, his brother obviously," he murmured.

"Uh huh," Mike grimaced as he held his side and took a careful breath. Then he tried to move around a little, stretching out his side a bit.

"You ok? Did he get you bad?" Galen asked.

"Nah, it feels more like a bad cramp. Like I just ate and went swimming immediately after," Mike said with a grin. "Think I'll live. It'll give Heather something to check out later."

"Right," Galen said with a mock shudder. "Please shut up now."

Mike smiled widely and gave him a wink.

The younger man sobered quickly. "Can you give me a minute with Rob?"

"Sure," Mike said as he glanced around. "Is he coming too?"

"He's not going anywhere."

"Oh you're doing your…" Mike gestured vaguely with his hands. "Ok. Tell me when you're ready."

Galen stared at his friend for a minute.

"What? You want privacy or something? It's not like you talk out loud or anything," Mike said with a shake of his head. "Fine. Fine. I'll go see if Heather's ready to go. She's up on six. Meet you at your jeep."

Galen shook his head and turned back to check on his brother. During the commotion a few other patents had come into the ER. As far as he could tell two or three curtained off cubicles were now occupied that hadn't been before. One had been closed off which usually meant it didn't look good. The second one it looked like they hadn't had the time to pull the curtains shut before they were using the paddles to shock the patient's heart back into rhythm. The third held a crying little girl who seemed to be inconsolable.

That meant there was no one around the bed his little brother was in. Everyone else in Emergency was dealing with someone else which would give him the time he needed. He quickly went into the cubicle.

"It's just me, Rob," Galen whispered as he slowly rubbed his hands together to warm them slightly. Then he gently brushed back sweat soaked bangs and laid his hand against a warm forehead. He put his other hand over the younger boy's heart and concentrated. Slowly he let the warmth of healing leave him and enter the battered body.

A second later, he stiffened as unfamiliar images invaded his mind. The sandy-haired man, that had passed out after he's stalked past him, was walking with him with school books in his arms, laughing with him as they wrestled, reading to him and showing him how to block a punch. A dark-haired, bearded man carrying him in his arms, showing him how to hold a gun, sitting at a table discussing something serious with papers spread all over the table, a screaming fight. Both men watching as he put away weapons in the back of an old black car. They were smiling at him proudly as he named the last weapon and what it was used for before closing the trunk. He felt sudden fear as he saw creatures of the night, just like he hunted, coming at him as he missed. Then an all encompassing darkness with a young voice and screaming out for someone named Dean. Pain snaked through his fingers, up his arms into his chest and stabbed into the rest of his body. His head exploded in a flash of brilliant blue-white blinding hot pain as Galen was forcefully shoved out of the teen's mind.

He cried out quietly as the connection was broken and he stumbled back and hit the wall. _"ROB! ROB! DON'T YOU DARE BLOCK ME! WHERE ARE YOU! DAMN IT WHERE ARE YOU!" _He pressed out almost as violently as he'd been forced from the teen's mind.

"_OW! Christ what's wrong with you! I'm at home you stupid jerk. What!"_

Galen cradled his head in his hands before he stumbled away from the hurt kid and made his way outside. After taking a deep lungful of clean air, then another, he pulled out his cell phone. He didn't even look as he dialled the number. Closing his eyes he waited for the call to connect as he leaned against the wall.

"Galen?" Rob answered his phone and opened the connection. Images and feelings began to ease back through.

"Don't you ever, and I mean _ever_ block me out like that again, you little shit," Galen growled then slowly closed the phone even as his brother tinny voice started to come through the phone, effectively cutting off his little brother for the moment. His control snapped then as he noticed his hands were shaking and he sank down to a crouch as he leaned against the wall.

All he could think was not Rob, not Rob, not Rob, over and over.

"_Galen? What's wrong?" _Rob asked through his mind gentle as a feathery touch but deeply concerned. Then warmth began to ease through the connection and some of the earlier ache from the attempt at healing earlier began to ease.

He didn't answer but took strength from the fact that he could feel his brother there, strong and secure in his mind. Right where he should have been all along, he didn't even know he hadn't been there. Why hadn't he noticed he'd been gone?

"_Hey talk to me. Where are you? I'll come get you. What's wrong… Galen!"_

"_It's... I'm OK… and… Never mind… It's nothing. Sorry."_

"_It's not nothing. It's something big. There was a kid. I saw a flash of a kid in a hospital bed. Did you think it was me?" _Rob asked and when there was no answer he stood up from where he'd been meditating. _"I'm fine. I'm not hurt at all. I should've told you I was working on blocking and meditating. But you had a gig and I thought it was a good time."_

"_Rob…"_

"_I've changed my mind. I'm coming tonight. If you're not gonna tell me where you are I'll meet you at Rat's Nest."_

"_Rob, you don't have to…"_

"_Where are you?" _Rob asked and when he didn't get an answer he sighed out loud._ "I'll see you at the bar. I expect you to be early so we can talk for a minute."_

Galen inhaled deeply. _"See you at Rat's Nest. I'll be leaving here soon."_

The connection dimmed slightly but he could still feel his younger brother there, and he could still feel his concern. Galen did his best to clamp down on his spiralling emotions and made himself stand up. There was still a kid in emergency that could use his help.

He took one last breath of cool clean air before ducking back into emergency. A nurse was just leaving the cubicle. He noticed new IV lines and a monitor taking constant readings. He took one last look around and making sure the coast was clear he slid into the curtained cubicle. His heart clenched slightly. The paramedics on the way in said early twenties, but under all the medical gauze and equipment the kid looked more like eighteen.

"We weren't properly introduced. I'm Galen. I know you're in a lot of pain and you're confused. I can help you. Please don't fight me this time. It'll go a lot easier on the both of us," he murmured. He rubbed his hands together, feeling them warm slightly he pressed one to the boy's forehead and the other onto his chest. He felt the warm healing enter into the hurt boy and this time there was no resistance.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in the following story. All recognizable characters and locations for Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke, the actors who portray them and everyone in between. No money was made and no offence was intended in the telling of this story. All characters will be dusted off and returned after I have finished playing with them sometime in the very distant future. Custodes Noctis characters used by permission.

**Author's Notes**: Thanks to Muffy not only for letting me play with her fantastic characters for a while but for her support with the story as well. Thanks girl!

This chapter is a little short, but I will make up for it in the next one.

**When Worlds Collide**

**A crossover of Custodes Noctis and Supernatural**

**By infinite shadow**

**Chapter 2**

Bobby didn't know when this day had gone from bad to fubar but that's exactly where he figured they were. Fubar. Plain and simple. John was gonna have his head on a pike. Literally.

Tim called. The man had helped him out in his early days of hunting, right after he'd lost his wife. So when he had called and asked him for a book Bobby had agreed. How difficult was it to deliver a one hundred year old book hard bound to the outskirts of Seattle?

Except he'd had the boys with him. Sure Dean was twenty one and Sammy was seventeen. But both boys were injured and sick so John had left them with him for safe keeping. What was the harm in taking them for a two day car ride?

Apparently life and death as his luck would go. Tim was already dead. Killed by the thing he'd needed the book for. Bobby hadn't even had the chance to figure out what it was. Dean had his silver knife and his trusty shotgun one round salt shot and the other consecrated iron rounds. Sam had holy water and rounds with some kind of herbs mixed with the shot. Whichever it was in the chaos they'd walked into one of the shots was the answer as the thing had gone down loud and hard. Almost too late.

Sammy was down, Dean was down and Bobby was barely able to walk on his own. He'd barely been able to get the 911 call out before he too had passed out. When he'd come to the paramedics had arrived, Sam was on a stretcher, Dean was swearing a blue streak while fighting off his own paramedics while trying to get to his little brother and Bobby, well he just did his best to take it in for a minute. It felt surreal, like he wasn't there, then things seemed to snap back into focus as he told Dean to simmer down and ordered him to accept treatment. To his amazement the boy did just before the world went dark on him again.

Then he was at the hospital. He wasn't quite sure how he'd got there, although the gurney was a dead giveaway. He'd levered himself up and walked away from it intent on finding the boys. He headed for the front desk and it took a moment before he could get a nurses attention.

"S'cuse me ma'am. Lookin for two kids near their twenties," Bobby said and faltered slightly when he didn't know what last name they'd used, if they'd been conscious and coherent to give a false name or not. "Sam and Dean?"

"Did they just come in?"

"Yeah," Bobby answered.

"There's a young man in that bed. The paramedic figured him to be about twenty one," she said with a wave of her hand and frowned as she dug through papers on her desk. "I'm sorry but I don't seem to have his records here yet. Are you family?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm his uncle. Came in with him," he said.

"Alright then," she said.

Bobby started down towards the bed she mentioned and stopped a few yards away.

There was a young man already in the small area. He had his hands on the patent in the bed. Frowning he made his way forward and paused as the patent whimpered and twitched slightly. The man above the patent staggered back a step and slumped as he grabbed the bed rail to keep up.

Bobby reached out and steadied the man. "Mind telling me what you're doing here?" He demanded softly.

Galen gasped at the instant connection with the man. A gold amulet, a younger man, general confusion. He shook his head to try and dislodge the images from the strangers around him.

There was a clearing of a throat behind him. "Galen is a consultant with the hospital."

"Hey Mike," Galen said softly then looked at Bobby.

Bobby frowned and took a good look at him. "Galen? … Don't suppose you'd be Galen Emrys?"

Galen's eyes flashed to Mike's then back to Bobby's. "Yeah?"

"Your father was Parry Emrys?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he said sadly.

"I was sorry to hear he'd passed," Bobby said gently. "He and your uncle were good men. Helped me out once or twice."

Galen frowned as he made himself stand straighter. "How?"

"Their store… the Apothecary? Yeah right here in Tacoma. They've helped me locate some rather rare herbs, books and even an amulet once."

"Bobby from North Dakota? You're the guy that wanted the _special_ protection amulet?" Galen asked softly as his face scrunched slightly as if he'd tasted something sour. "For a hunter?"

"Whoa… Whoa… Gentlemen, back the bus up here," Mike tried to intervene. "A hunter?"

"Yeah that's …," Bobby frowned at him. "How'd you know my name?"

"Um, kinda hard to explain," Galen answered him and ignored his friend's question.

Bobby nodded. "Right. You saw it," he said easily.

"Yeah, and that amulet? I found it," Galen said with a smile.

"Went to his older brother," Bobby said as he waved a hand vaguely in Sam's direction with a slight grin. "Dean still wears it."

"It wasn't supposed to go to a hunter, or a child. It was supposed to go to a protector. Dad and I had a really long talk about that. It had to go to someone that literally had someone else's lives in their hands. Someone with special powers. Someone like…"

"Like Custodes Noctis?" Bobby finished.

"Sammy is special and what the hell is with all that Latin shit, Bobby?"

Bobby closed his eyes for a brief second looking for patience but found none. He automatically, but gently, cuffed the boy on the side of his head as Dean glared between Galen and Mike.

"Ow," Dean said lowly as he rubbed ineffectively at the spot Bobby had barely touched.

"Language boy," Bobby growled. He took a breath and tried to find more patience but it had been sorely tested and worn thin over the last few days. Injured Dean was cranky. Sickly Dean was a bear. Injured and sick Dean was like a bull running riot in a china shop. "Custodes Noctis. Keepers of the Night, Dean. You know that or at least could have figured it out."

"Yeah, and you hate translating for me, but you do it anyway. Why is that?" Dean asked offhandedly as he awkwardly pushed his way into the small area so he could stand beside his brother's still form. "And what are you all doing in here? Better yet back the hell off, Sparky. No one touches my little brother."

"Ok. Ok. You," Mike said, looking at Dean and deciding to rein in some control where he could. "Are concussed and looks like you aren't even finished with treatment yet?"

"Screw 'em. I can fix myself just fine. Wouldn't tell me about Sammy," he said as he gently pushed his little brother's long bangs out of his eyes then looked up at Bobby. "And what the hell Bobby? Just letting strangers in with him. You can go away too. You're supposed to protect him for Christ's sake."

"Dean," Bobby growled as he shook his head then watched as Dean turned his attention back to his little brother. Ever so gently he touched Sammy's bandaged arm and then began to slouch just a little. His frustration eased up a little as his concern notched up a bit. "Shut it and find a chair before you collapse."

"'m fine," he answered distractedly as his fingers traced down to Sammy's pulse point. His fingers stayed there long enough to check it and then moved further down to squeeze his hand. He shook his head just once and sighed. "Damn kid. Every hunt for the last two months. Gotta find that target and get it off ya. Better yet you need to learn how to duck faster or … someththin."

"Dean, you are a long way from fine. I could have you sedated and checked in. Don't think I won't you idiot," Bobby growled pointedly ignoring the soft spoken words meant only for the younger Winchester's ears and started looking around for a chair.

Mike was already a step ahead of him. "Here," he said quietly.

"Thanks," Bobby said.

"We normally don't let visitors stay. However," Mike said, holding up a hand to forestall any arguments as he put the chair down for Dean. "You can as long as you let the staff treat your wounds. I mean it. You argue, give them any trouble and you are out on your ass. Am I understood?"

Dean glared at him as he let go of Sammy's hand. He shifted to face the doctor straight on and opened his mouth to say something but before he could get anything out, he was cut off.

"I'll do the throwing out on your ass personally, you hear me, boy?" Bobby said calmly.

His mouth closed, his lips thinned out as he rethought his words. Then his shoulders slumped slightly as he leaned against the bed and his eyes met Bobby's. "Yes, sir, I understand. I will let them treat my wounds, but but I get to stay. No one kicks me out. As long as I don't cause trouble and I won't as long as they don't kick me out. I look after Sammy. I do that. You know that, Bobby. I look after Sammy. _I do_," Dean said.

"Yeah, Dean," Bobby said softly, knowing the kid was at the end of what he was able to take for the night. He was pale and had started to shake. Bobby could see traces of fear, that he knew no one else could see, in Dean's eyes that he was going to be removed from his little brother. "I get that, boy."

"Ok, then," Dean said and after a moment took the chair closer to the bed and sat down. He watched his little brother for a minute before he leaned forward and his head rested on the mattress next to his arm. "Everyone else can leave. Cept Bobby. Uncle Bobby gets to stay. He has to."

Mike grinned at the other two men. "I think that's a good idea. I'll let the nurses know at the desk. C'mon, Galen. We'll get you something to rev you up for tonight. Got that gig and all. My sweet Heather's waiting. Oh, and Rhiannon will kick your butt if you don't show."

"She wouldn't," Galen said with a slight grin. He'd met Rhiannon well over ten years ago when he'd stopped in at a diner with Rob. She'd been a constant in his life since then. She was a great friend and a killer of anything supernatural, specializing on evil that preyed on children. She was always up for a hunting party and he wouldn't have it any other way. "Yeah, ok, she would. So would Flash."

"I'll see if I can get Sam moved into a room sooner rather than later. It'll be quieter and give you all a bit more room," Mike said. "I'd like to check on all three of you tomorrow. And I think you and Galen have a few things to discuss."

"Go the hell away," Dean said. His voice muffled from where his face lay against the sheets.

Galen shook his head. "We're gone," he said softly temped to help the hurt man out. But he was tired already and had already used his Gift more than he normally would have already that day. He was going to need something to help him get through the night as it was. If he was lucky he had enough time to get a coffee from Becci at Hot Babe's Coffee across from his Apothecary before he had to be at Rat's Nest to setup.

"_I'll bring it. Just get there. I'll be waiting."_

"_Thanks, Rob."_

Galen reached out to shake Bobby's hand.

"Thanks," Bobby murmured as he shook Galen's hand. Then the hunter tuned and looked over the boys. He shook his head slightly. "How did this go south so quick?"

"It's the job. Shit happens," Dean murmured as he raised his head and looked almost helplessly at the older man.

"Dean," Bobby said as he laid a hand on the older boy's back. "Sammy'll be fine."

Dean shifted just enough so his hand encased the warm one of his little brother's. "He'd better or I'll kick his ass," he said as he put his head back down and closed his eyes.

Bobby grinned slightly and sat on the edge of the bed satisfied to just sit and watch over them both.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in the following story. All recognizable characters and locations for Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke, the actors who portray them and everyone in between. No money was made and no offence was intended in the telling of this story. All characters will be dusted off and returned after I have finished playing with them sometime in the very distant future. Custodes Noctis characters used by permission.

**Author's Notes**: Thanks to Muffy not only for letting me play with her fantastic characters for a while but for her support with the story as well. Thanks girl! I think another chip delivery may be in order.

**When Worlds Collide**

**A crossover of Custodes Noctis and Supernatural**

**By infinite shadow**

**Chapter 3**

Visiting hours had just started as Galen and Rob made their way into the children's ward of the hospital.

"Seriously. The kids ward? I thought you said they weren't teens?" Rob asked.

"I said Dean was around my age. Never mentioned Sammy's age," Galen answered.

"Only I get to call him that," Dean said as he walked up from behind them with coffees in his hands. "You know with your spooky talents and stuff that Bobby told me about. You would have thought one of you clowns would have sensed my presence."

"It doesn't quite work that way," Rob answered.

"I see."

"No I don't think you do,' Rob said, taking a step forward in front of Galen.

"Ok. Ok ,that's enough," Galen said, pulling his brother back as Dean smiled and jutted out his chin ever so slightly. Having a fist fight in the middle of the paediatric ward was completely irrational, and definitely not like his little brother. "Rob. why don't you go in and see Bobby?"

"_Galen I just want to…"_

"_You go see Bobby. Dean and I will be there in a minute. Just go, Rob, please? Trust me. It's an older brother thing."_

Rob glanced from his brother to Dean then back to Galen. "Fine," he huffed and entered the room.

"Wow. That's impressive. How do you keep him on such a short leash?" Dean asked.

Galen took a breath and shook his head. "I know what this is; I know how you're feeling."

"Stay the hell out of my head," Dean growled at him.

"You're off balance because everything is just slightly off kilter for you and it bugs the ever-living crap out of you," Galen pressed ignoring Dean's response. "Your little brother won't wake up and that just puts that much more of a bad spin on everything. What you want to be saying to me right now is thank you. This cocky bullshit doesn't mean anything, Dean."

"Yeah, whatever, pal," Dean said and turned to walk into the room.

Galen reached out and gently touched his shoulder. Immediately warmth flowed through his fingers and into Dean's shoulder and neck. Pain with a slight touch of confusion radiated right back out at him. "I'm gonna let it go due to the light concussion and the dislocated shoulder you put back in yourself last night which still hurts like a bitch. And if you won't take the hospital meds come back to the Apothecary with me and I'll give you some herbs, or at least I'll give Bobby some herbs that can help with the pain."

The hunter turned and shoved Galen back slightly. "I said back off."

"I'm not here to hurt you," Galen said, holding his hands up slightly. "I'm just trying to help you, take away some of your pain."

Dean glared at him with suspicious eyes. "Why are you helping us? I mean there's nothing in it for you so why do it?"

Galen shook his head. "I don't know. I guess we're kinda on the same team. We hunt, just a little differently. Custodes Noctis have it in their family lines. Hunters usually come into it from tragedy, usually when they've lost a loved one. You lost your mother; it brought you, your brother and your father into the hunt."

"Yeah, but you were inside Sammy's head," Dean said, glaring at him. "That's just beyond wrong."

"I thought he was my brother Rob," Galen said simply. "There were so many bandages and he looks younger when he's asleep or hurt."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, they do, don't they?"

Galen snorted. "Yeah," he said and reached out to touch the man's forehead.

"Whoa, there. What'cha doing?" Dean asked with a shake of his head as he leaned back just enough so Galen wouldn't touch him.

"You're in pain, right? Feeling a little woozy, sick and well just crappy, right?" Galen asked.

"Yeah. It's a concussion. That's what they do," Dean said. "Look, just keep your weird assed mojo to yourself and away from Sammy. I appreciate that you helped him last night but that was life and death. We're past that now. We can heal up just fine now thanks."

"Suit yourself," Galen said with a slight smile.

"But … uh… really… um… if you did help Sammy last night," Dean said, stumbling over his words before looking Galen directly in his eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The door to Sammy's room opened. "You bringin' in that coffee, boy, or do I have to go out and get a fresh cup?" Bobby demanded.

Dean rolled his eyes and handed the man his coffee before following him into the room.

"Dean?" Sam said softly.

"Hey, Sammy. 'Bout time you woke up princess. You've been out long enough for me to make friends," Dean said.

Sammy's eyes narrowed. "You don't make friends. You hustle 'em."

Rob and Galen both smiled. Bobby chuckled.

"Shut it. I have friends."

"Caleb doesn't count," Sam said.

"Next time I'm feeding you to the wolves," Dean groused as he sat down by his brother's bed. "You ungrateful little…."

"Sam?" Galen ventured. "Do you know who I am?"

The younger boy looked at him closely then his eyes widened slightly in recognition before he glanced at his brother. He frowned and shivered. "Dean?"

"S'ok, Sam. _They are_ friends. Dad and Bobby know them, knew their folks. They're kinda like us but different," Dean said calmly as he put a hand on his brother's forearm. "Do you remember something?"

"He… He was in my head and it kinda hurt, but I was more scared I think," Sam whispered. "I yelled for you but you… you didn't come."

"I know. I wasn't there right away. I was there almost right away, Sammy. But you weren't alone. Bobby was there," Dean explained.

"Sam, did your father tell you about Custodes Noctis?" Bobby asked.

"Sure," Sam said slight smile and shrug. "The Keepers of the Night were bedtime stories he told me when I was just a kid the few times he was around anyway. They're not real."

"Actually we are," Rob said.

"I tried to help heal you yesterday, but I went deep thinking you were my brother," Galen tried to explain.

Sam looked between Galen and Rob at the end of his bed for a moment. He turned to look at his brother then looked at his hands where they were folded in his lap before sighing heavily. "Dean, do I look like a complete moron to you?"

"Careful," Bobby growled.

"No, Sam. They are who they say they are," Dean said softly.

"Yeah, right. And any minute now Dad'll come through that door to check to see how we're doing. Cause he's always so concerned about us," Sam said vehemently as he shook his head and leaned back in the bed. "You might as well tell me that Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny are in fact real and that we'll be hunting them down next."

"Sam," Dean almost whispered as he frowned. "Dad does care about us. Dude, this is not the time to get all pissy about things."

Galen shared a look with his brother. "Well, I don't know about you but I always kinda liked the Easter Bunny. I mean how can you hold a grudge against a cute little floppy eared bunny that brings chocolate?"

"And jelly beans?" Rob added.

"And marshmellowy Peeps," Galen finished.

"Not helping boys," Bobby said softly.

"Look, I don't know who you are or what they told you, but the jokes over, ok? Can you just get out?" Sam asked tiredly. "Jokes on me. Ha fuckin' ha."

"Well, we'd like to, Sam, except this is no joke," Rob said softly.

Galen looked at Dean. "I won't try again, not without permission."

Dean chewed on his lower lip for a minute and took a real good appraising look at his little brother. Sam's lips were pressed tightly together like he did when he was in pain. There were dark bags under his eyes, a pale sickly sheen to his skin and his hands were clenched tightly around the bed sheets. It was obvious his brother was in pain and it only took a moment for him to decide. "Yeah, ok."

"Yeah, ok, what?" Sam asked as his brother stood up. His eyes grew wide. "Ok what, Dean?"

Galen took a deep breath to calm himself before he reached out and gently touched Sam's foot. He touched Sam's consciousness gently, softly, taking extreme caution not to hurt or frighten the already injured boy.

"We are real, Sam," Rob said carefully, keeping his tone soft and gentle.

Sam locked eyes with Galen for a moment before his eyes closed and his head gently sank back onto the bed. Galen's head dropped to his chest but he kept in contact.

"What just happened?" Dean demanded.

"Galen is healing him. Your brother is quite hurt emotionally as well as physically. I'm not sure he can help with the emotional stuff, but the physical wounds will be better," Rob answered.

"Dean, it will most likely be a healing sleep, right?" Bobby said and turned to Rob for confirmation.

"Yeah, it can be. Doesn't have to be, but it's a good choice. He was getting very upset; he could have caused himself further damage. It's really for the best. He is ok."

Dean sighed, turned and moved to look out the window. "Bobby, if you knew about them why didn't you mention them before?"

"I've never told you everything boy," Bobby said evenly. "If I tried, we'd never get any work done."

Dean nodded and looked back to his little brother. "This doesn't work, it goes wrong…," he said as he met Bobby's eyes for a moment, leaving the threat unspoken, before he turned and left the room.

He had no control over what was happening in his little brother's room. Bobby wouldn't intentionally put them in harm's way, but he could feel anger and fear at not being in control threatening to take control and he'd needed a moment to get out. Sammy would be safe as long as Bobby stayed with him. It wasn't rational thinking, and he'd been down this road before, but another minute in that room and he'd been taking a shot at the man trying to "help" his brother.

He moved out into the morning sun and walked around to the green space at the side of the hospital. He dropped down onto a bench and pulled out his cell phone. His fifth in a month. Damn things kept breaking. Didn't do well getting wet, they melted rather quickly when they got too close to open flames, and they didn't hold up well when he got tossed into walls and book cases. He didn't bother programming them with phone numbers anymore. Seemed like a total waste of time.

He punched in a number and waited with patience he didn't have for the call to connect. Dean didn't even realize he was hitting his leg just above his knee with the side of his fist.

"Yeah?" A sleepy voice came through the line.

For a moment his throat closed up and his eyes burned. He swallowed heavily. "Hey, dad," Dean said softly and cleared his throat.

"Dean?"

"No. It's the friggin Easter Bunny. Of course it's me. Who the hell else would be callin' you?" Dean snapped. Then closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Let me guess," John said. "Bobby found a hunt and you got hurt?"

"Kinda. Wasn't really a hunt. Just a delivery really. Walked into chaos and mayhem," he admitted and could hear his father moving around in the motel room he was in wherever it was. "Don't pack up. We're nowhere near the salvage yard."

"Ok. So where are you?" John asked.

"Does it matter?"

There was silence from the other end of the line for a few seconds. "Dean, tell me you're not alone right now."

"Why? You've left me alone more times than I could count. Why would now be any different?"

"Because you were sick and injured when I left you with Bobby. Now you've been hurt even more and you sure as hell don't sound like yourself."

"Yeah, well, maybe if people stopped lying to me, stopped hiding things from me, maybe I wouldn't feel like I was always in the dark."

"What does that…"

"Custodes Noctis? Ring any bells there, Dad? Huh? Still just a stupid fairy tale for Sammy? Huh? Jesus. Of all the stories you could've told to the kid to put him to bed with. Hansel and Gretel. Little Red Riding Hood. The Little Engine That Could. The Pokey Little Puppy. No. Not you. The invincible John Winchester doesn't tell normal fairy tales. No way. That would be too friggin' normal," Dean said as he stood up and started to pace back and forth. "You had to tell him about some outlandish freakish cult like people who hunt just like we do apparently. I mean what the fuck, dad?"

"Dean," John said being careful to keep his tone even. "Slow down and take a breath. I don't intentionally keep you in the dark. I tell you things as they come up."

"Sure you do," Dean snarled. "When it's convenient."

"God, you are alone aren't you? How bad was Sammy hurt?" John asked and when there was no answer he put his best military voice into the conversation. "I asked you a question, son. Answer me."

Dean took a shaky breath and ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, I'm alone. Big shocker there. Bobby's in Sammy's hospital room with two guys who say they're Custodes Noctis. I don't know how bad Sammy was hurt originally. This Galen guy said he saved his life. The doctors weren't sure he was gonna survive last night and he was talking to me this morning."

John could hear the slight hitch in his son's voice over the line and while he wasn't always the touchy feely type, he would've given anything to be with his sons right now. "Dean, if you have a Keeper looking after Sammy then he is in good hands, ok? Trust them. I am not familiar with Galen, but I knew Parry, his father, and Bobby, his uncle, very well. They're good people."

Dean sat back down on the bench and sagged back. All his energy seemed to have been sucked out of him. "How?"

"I just am. Trust them. Sammy will be fine and good as new in no time," John assured his son.

"Fine. Sure he will," Dean said with a shake of his head. "This is just like some weird assed mojo magic and I'm just supposed to go along with it? He was in Sammy's head, Dad. He hurt him and I wasn't there to stop him!"

"It's not magic, not in the way you're thinking. If I know Galen, it wasn't intentional, he wouldn't have hurt your brother on purpose. It's ok, Dean. I trust them. They've helped me in the past. They'll help you. Look if you can't trust them, trust the fact that I trust them, ok?" John said and when there was nothing but silence in return he tried again. "Dean?"

"How? The guy's in Sammy's room right now messing with his head. How could I not see that as wrong?" Dean ground out.

John sighed heavily on the other end of the phone. "I was lucky enough to run into Perry Emrys on a hunt a few years back. I'd left you boys with Bobby for a few days and I was hunting on my own. The shifter got the better of me and I was wounded. I was messed up Dean, I was bleeding heavily and I knew I wasn't going to make it back to you boys," he said and paused as he could vividly see the memory in his mind.

"So what happened? I mean you got out of there ok," Dean said in the silence.

"Turns out Parry and his brother Bobby were after it as well. They found me bleeding on the side of a mountain trail. I passed out just as they found me. I woke up later still hurt but no longer bleeding and my wounds had been healed closed," John said softly. "They saved my life Dean. I can tell you without any doubts that they won't hurt Sammy. You need to trust them son."

"Yeah. Yeah ok, Dad," he said softly.

"Good. Now where are you?" He asked.

"Nice try," Dean said with a slight grin. "But you won't be anywhere near us before we head back to Bobby's."

"Dean, I want you to go directly back into Sammy's room. I want you to tell Bobby to call me," John said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"I need to ask him about this hunt I'm on. I think it's a spirit trapped in an old Japanese relic, but I can't quite pin point it. I thought he could help."

Dean frowned. "How could Bobby help?"

John snorted. "Bobby is full of surprises, Dean. You never know what that man knows until you ask."

"Fine," Dean answered then closed his phone. He put the phone into his pocket and just looked around for a few minutes. Slowly he got to his feet and meandered his way back into the hospital. He went into the gift shop and picked up a small bag of jelly beans and a deck of cards. A treat and something to keep his little brother occupied.

He took an elevator up to the right floor and then went into the room. Everyone was still there. Galen was sitting in a chair, leaning back with his head resting in his hand. Bobby and Rob were standing off to the side having a hushed conversation. Sammy was sleeping, looking peaceful and had some colour in his face.

"Dean?" Bobby said.

"Dad wants you to call him. Now," he said.

"Don't take orders from you or your daddy," he shot back.

"Fine. Remember that I told you to call him right away when you talk to him or I'll be doing laps for weeks," Dean said as he moved over to the bed, doing his best to ignore the other two people in the room.

"He's doing a lot better," Galen said softly without moving or opening his eyes. "Just let him sleep for a few hours and he'll probably be ready to go home."

"Well, you can leave that decision to the doctors, but yeah probably," Rob said with a small smile.

Dean nodded.

"We'll leave you to it then," Rob said as he shook Bobby's hand. "We'll see you before you leave town?"

"Count on it," Bobby said with a slight grin.

Galen eased himself up from the chair. "I'll buy you a cup of coffee when you stop by, Dean. Becci makes the best in Tacoma, hell best I've had anywhere."

"Coffee's coffee," Dean said distractedly as he continued to look down at his sleeping brother.

"Thanks, Galen. We'll probably see you tomorrow before we head out, day after tomorrow at the latest," Bobby said.

Galen nodded and gave the man a smile. "It'll give me time to gather those items we were talking about and a few other things," he said quietly as he turned and watched Dean sit down next to his brother on the bed.

"He'll get over it," Bobby said just loud enough for Galen to hear him. "Takes it hard whenever his brother gets hurt."

"It's more than that this time. I felt it when I touched him in the emergency room. I've never felt panic like that before," Galen murmured then turned back to Bobby. "I think it's part of his concussion, but maybe not."

Bobby nodded. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Both eyes," Galen said softly but with a note of warning.

"If you two girls are gonna keep talking about me could'ja do it somewhere else?" Dean asked as he rubbed the side of his head.

Galen gave him a slight smile, nodded and left the room with Rob.

Dean pulled the chair parallel to the bed, ignoring Bobby, knowing he was watching him. With a wary and tired sigh he sat down. He toed off his shoes, put one leg onto the lower part of the bed then crossed his other leg over the top of the other. He rested a hand over Sam's forearm and closed his eyes.

"So are you just gonna stare at me or are you gonna call dad? He needed help with his hunt. Somethin' about a Japanese relic or whatever and before you ask yes I'm fine. Bitch of a headache, sore all over but fine. I'm not leaving Sammy until he wakes up. So go. Make the call or dad really will have my head on a pike."

Bobby chuckled softly. "Bring you anything back?"

"Coffee spiked with aspirin," Dean answered as he squirmed down slightly so his head rested against the back of the chair.

"Funny guy," Bobby shot back softly before leaving the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing in the following story. All recognizable characters and locations for Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke, the actors who portray them and everyone in between. No money was made and no offence was intended in the telling of this story. All characters will be dusted off and returned after I have finished playing with them sometime in the very distant future. Custodes Noctis characters used by permission.

**Author's Notes**: Thanks to Muffy not only for letting me play with her fantastic characters for a while but for her support with the story as well. Thanks girl!

And thank you to everyone who read and left a review. This is the end of this little story. I enjoyed putting both of these universes together and if I get hold of another plot bunny (or Scopulus comes by for another visit) I would love to write another crossover. I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

**When Worlds Collide**

**A crossover of Custodes Noctis and Supernatural**

**By infinite shadow**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Rob slowly went down the stairs into the shop knowing his brother was already there.

"Mornin'," Rob said around a yawn. "You were up early."

"Couldn't sleep."

"They're not completely gone."

"Dad and Bobby are gone Rob. Sure I talk to them like they're here sometimes, but I know they're not."

Rob sighed. "I know but…"

"They're just dreams. They're not prophetic or anything else," Galen said softly and stood up from the table he'd been working at. "You miss them. It's ok to miss them. It's ok that it hurts. But it doesn't change the fact that they're gone and they're never coming back in our lifetime."

"I know. I wish we coulda saved them though."

Galen nodded. "Yeah."

Rob looked down at the table. "What's all this?"

"White willow, feverfew, meadowsweet and devil's claw," Galen answered.

"For Dean?" Rob asked as he picked up a homemade satchel of tea.

"Yeah. That's meadowsweet with some black tea. Figured he might drink it if it was a strong blend."

Rob snorted. "He's not gonna drink tea."

"It can't go into coffee."

"Make up some caps for him," Rob said and smiled as he felt his brother's disapproval flow out strongly at him. "I know it's not legal but it's only illegal if you get caught."

Galen sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right," he said, sitting back at the table.

Rob brought over the mortar and pestle. "I can grind or fill."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dean slowly got out of Bobby's car and flipped the seat forward so Sam could get out. His brother's colouring had almost returned to normal, and even though he knew the kid was hurting and struggling, he could tell that Sam was doing his best to hide the pain from him.

"Hey," Dean said as he closed his door. "You take your meds this morning?"

"Yeah," Sam said around a sigh.

"Not working though, huh?" Dean asked quietly.

"Not really," Sam said with a slight shrug and shake of his head. "It could be way worse, though."

Dean nodded. "Maybe we can get something for you in here."

"Dean," Sam said his voice just shy of whining.

"Dude, if we can get it dealt with then we do," Dean said.

"You two gonna stand out here all day or are we going in?" Bobby said as he stood a few steps away from them with his arms crossed.

"Do we really have a choice?" Dean said with a shake of his head. "Come on."

"Dean," Sam said quietly.

Dean turned back and took a good look at his younger brother. The hesitation and admitting to being in pain tossed up a red flag for him. "What is it, Sammy?"

"Are we sure about this? I mean its magic, right?" Sam said as he looked from the front door then to his big brother.

"Of a sort," Dean conceded. "But dad said to trust them, Sammy. If he does then we do, right?"

"I guess," he replied. "It's just weird, don't you think?"

"What's that?"

"They just happen to be here? Happen to know Bobby and Dad? It's kinda coincidental don't you think?"

"Sam, they've been in this location since the mid 1800s. The store has been passed down through the generations. Custodes Noctis are just like us. They hunt evil," Bobby said.

"But they're not like us, Bobby. That Galen guy did something to me," Sam said with a bit of a shiver.

"Yeah. He healed your sorry ass," Bobby said. "Be grateful that you're alive. You may have not lived through the night without Galen."

Dean had been watching his brother closely not liking how uncomfortable this seemed to be making him. "Sammy, do you feel different? Did he hurt you more than you told us?"

Sam shook his head and sighed. "No. My head doesn't hurt today really. It's just he was in my head, Dean. There's no telling what he saw in there."

Dean nodded and put a hand on his brother's arm. "I know its way creepy, the guy was in my head too. But dad says they're good people. No matter what he saw in there I doubt he'll hold it against you, dude," he said softly.

Sam ducked his head for a moment and then straightened up. "Yeah, ok, Dean," he said just as softly.

Bobby rolled his eyes and went inside. He nodded a hello to Rob who was sitting behind the counter.

"Hey, Bobby. Bring the kids with you?"

"Yeah the girls are outside debating whether or not to come in," Bobby said. "Hey, you got any fresh smudges?"

"Sure. Just over there," Rob said pointing at the far wall. "We have a couple different kinds."

"_Galen we got company."_

"_Yeah? Who?"_

"_Guys from the hospital. Dean and Sam haven't come in yet. Did you get them finished?"_

"_Yeah, they're done."_

Rob smiled as he picked up a smudge and started to list off what was in it.

"Hey, Bobby," Galen greeted Bobby as he came out from the back and put a small box next to the counter. "Good to see you made it in."

"Well thought we could get some supplies before hitting the road," Bobby answered. "You manage to put something together for Dean?"

"Yeah, just finished. We have some salve that could help him as well if you're interested."

Bobby nodded. "Make my own but wouldn't mind taking a look."

Galen nodded then looked over as Dean and Sam came into the store. "Glad you guys came."

"You know how it goes. We gotta go where the driver goes," Dean said as he picked up a hand-sized box in the shape of a triangle off the table and looked up at them with a raised eye brow. "Sell lots of these?"

Rob shrugged. "Depends whose shopping. It's certainly not for you. It wouldn't help you at all."

"Yeah why's that?" Sam asked.

"Well unless you need help with your menses then it's not for you," Rob said with a smile.

"It's a small burner that comes with herbs to burn as well as massage oil to help women with their cramps," Galen explained with a slight sigh. "_Rob, they're anxious enough. You're not helping."_

"_Of course not. This is much more fun."_

"Ah. It's for you, Sammy," Dean said as he tossed the small package at his little brother who flushed deep red and put the small item down as soon as it touched his hand.

"Shut up," he ground out.

Rob and Galen both smiled.

"You two behave," Bobby growled.

Sam scowled at his brother. Dean shrugged and sneezed four times in succession.

"Got anything for that?" Sam asked.

Galen nodded. "Sure. Cold or allergy?"

Dean frowned. "Cold."

"Over here," Galen said as he walked over to the other side of the store.

Sam wandered over to a glass case while Bobby had a quiet conversation with Rob.

"Does it really bother you that I've been in your head?"

"You weren't near me long enough to see anything," Dean scoffed.

"I touched you twice. Once in emergency and once outside Sam's room. I knew you were overwhelmed by worry over your little brother and I knew you were in a ton of pain," Galen said quietly doing his best to keep the conversation between the two of them.

"Dude, you barely touched me. How could you get all that from that?"

"It's a gift," Galen said with a shrug. "Look, I have some stuff that will make you feel better from your injuries."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Probably some crappy fruity tea or something."

"Nah, that's for your cold. I've got some capsules for your injuries. And don't mock the tea till you've tried it. I'll get some ready for you to try," Galen said with a slight smile.

Dean raised one eyebrow. "How bad could it be...? It's not bad, is it?" he asked just before he sneezed three times in a row.

"Nah, it's actually pretty good," Galen said grabbing a tissue from the desk and handing it to him. "I'll be right back with a cup. You're not allergic to anything are you?"

"Penicillin," Dean answered.

"Ok. This will work then," Galen said then disappeared behind the curtain and went into the back room.

Dean turned and went to see what his brother was looking at. He was looking down into a glass display case. When he got close enough to see what was in there he was surprised to see there were several kinds of tarot cards. He glanced up at his brother to see him looking straight ahead and looking a little unfocused. "Sammy?"

_He was sitting staring at the blanked out look on the tarot reader's face. Her voice had taken on a hollow quality and it was like she wasn't even there. She turned the cards without looking at them and explained each one. How Jess was going to die in a mere few weeks, spiking fear in him. It was just like his nightmares._

"Hey ,Sammy," Dean said louder and grabbed his arm.

"Huh? What?" he said as he shook his head to clear the images away. He didn't know anyone named Jess let alone had nightmares about her.

"Dude, what do you want with tarot cards?" Dean asked.

"Nothing," Sam answered. "Just looking at them."

Dean watched a little concerned as his brother wandered over to another display. This one had amulets set up in a revolving cube. He couldn't name them, but he recognized some of them and knew what they were for. Then Sam was wandering again, over to a bookshelf and picked up a book on spells.

"Here you go," Galen said as he handed Dean a cup of steaming hot liquid.

The younger hunter looked down into the mug. He took a sniff then pulled his head back. "Are you sure this is tea? It's dark blue for cryin' out loud. And it smells like," he stopped took another whiff and made a face. "It smells like blueberries."

"How would you know what blueberries smelled like?" Sam asked.

"Because I made him work at a blueberry farm one summer while he was working for me," Bobby said.

"Oh man, don't remind me," Dean groaned then took a sip. His face brightened a little. "Hey, this is pretty good."

"Just remember to put a bit of honey in to take away some of the bitterness of the elderberry. It'll help," Galen explained and handed him a medium size gossamer bag. "Three cups a day, ok?"

"Thanks," Dean said.

Galen turned his attention back to Sam, cutting Rob off before he could say anything. He could feel the mischief coming off him in waves and he really didn't want him to start anything. "_Hey, Rob, help Bobby. He's still looking for stuff. Ask him if he needs any amulets."_

"Sam, how are you feeling?" Galen asked softly.

"I'm fine," he answered immediately and looked away.

"He's not," Dean said. "He's still in pain. The pills they gave him at the hospital aren't helping."

Galen nodded. "I can ease some of that if you'll let me. Or you can have some tea of your own."

"Um, I'll take the tea, thanks."

"No problem," Galen assured. "Look, Sam, I didn't see much when I healed you. I saw your brother, and a man who I believe is your father. But there was nothing embarrassing, I assure you. Just felt that you were scared and you wanted your family. That's all."

Sam nodded then glanced at Dean.

Galen went over to a shelf with wooden boxes of teas and chose one. Then he turned and handed it to Sam.

"Boys, you about ready?" Bobby asked from where he was at the till as he put his wallet back in his pocket.

"Yeah," Dean said and quickly finished his tea already feeling a little better. The tickle had gone from his throat and it wasn't as sore anymore. "Thanks for that."

Galen nodded. "If you boys are ever back here don't be a stranger. Oh and here," he said, handing Dean a card.

Dean looked at it. It was a business card for the Apothecary.

"Ever need some advice on home remedies or anything don't hesitate, ok?"

"Thanks," Sam said softly. "That will come in handy."

Dean glanced over to Bobby who was saying goodbye to Rob. "I guess were out of here."

"Have a good trip home," Galen said to Bobby.

"I gave Rob the number to my salvage yard. You boys need help with anything you call," Bobby said. "Thanks for all your help."

"Come on, Sammy. I'll give you the front seat for the first stretch."

Sam frowned at him. "You never ..."

"Hey. Just say thank you and try to relax on the trip back," Rob said with a grin as the boys left the store.

Bobby just shook his head and followed the boys out to the car. He put the bag into the trunk and pulled out two pillows. If he was lucky the boys would sleep on the way.

"God, you need to be four feet tall to fit back here. Dude, move your seat up," Dean grumbled.

"That kinda defeats the purpose," Sam said back and tried to get comfortable on the bucket seat.

"I mean it. Move up, man," Dean growled.

"Shut it the both of you," Bobby scowled and tossed the pillows at them. It was going to be a long trip home.

The End


End file.
